Benchmark
The Benchmark is a feature in the PC version of Just Cause 2. Financial District.]] Purpose To let the user test ones computer and possibly to compare the score to that of others. Description The Benchmark is completely absent in the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions of the game. If one has the PC version then, the Benchmark can simply be accessed by navigating to the main menu and selecting the 'Benchmark' option, between 'Settings' and 'Exit to Windows'. Afterwards, the player will be presented with 3 locations to test their PC. During the test, the player doesn't have any control. The camera moves around certain scene elements. *"The Dark Tower": Takes place at Hantu Island at night. The scene begins with the camera flying above low ground, and bridges shortly afterwards. A minute later, the camera is flying around the primary EMP tower, which's components are exploding. When the camera reaches the top, the primary pulse emitter explodes in a huge explosion. *"Desert Sunrise": A fly-over of the Lautan Lama Desert at sunrise. The scene begins calm by flying over several dunes. Eventually, the camera reaches the Lengkok Sungai Gambler's Den, which is shortly seen, but soon turns to a river, and then to Bandar Lengkok Sungai, which is featured for the rest of the benchmark. This is the easiest scene to get a high FPS count on. *"Concrete Jungle": Takes place in the Panau City financial district. The scene begins low above water, with the city rapidly changing between day and night. The camera reaches the city itself, travelling underneath a bridge. The camera then ascends to a view where most of the skycrapers are visible. Although it's the shortest, this is the hardest benchmark to get a high FPS count. During the benchmark, the player can see the frames per second and time in the lower-left corner of the screen. The Just Cause 2 logo is in the lower-right corner of the screen. After the benchmark is finished, the player is given a report of how the benchmark went. The player is shown the time, average framerate, aswell as their display and advanced display settings, followed by their graphics card and RAM. After reading the report, one can press the "Esc"-key that will return the game to the main menu. The Just Cause 2 Demo has only one benchmark, different from any of the demos included in the full game and designed to take place within the confines of the demo area. The benchmark lasts longer than the benchmarks included in the full game. Trivia *In the Desert Sunrise benchmark (at Bandar Lengkok Sungai), one can see a Resource Item at the top of a town tower, the glow of which is not in sync with the actual box. Gallery Dark Tower.png|"The Dark Tower" at Hantu Island. Bandar Lengkok Sungai.png|"Desert Sunrise" at Bandar Lengkok Sungai. Concrete Jungle.png|"Concrete Jungle" at Panau City. Panau City Financial District.jpg|"Concrete Jungle" at Panau City Financial District. Concrete Jungle complete.png|Concrete Jungle complete. The Dark Tower Benchmark.jpg|The Dark Tower complete. Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content